


when trouble walks beside you

by Anonymous



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: And when this dirty world has been cold to youI got two strong arms waitin' to hold youAnd when those mean days come alongWe'll stand together and we'll take 'em on
Relationships: Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88
Collections: Anonymous Fics, Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	when trouble walks beside you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4n6ry64y57r1n6834n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n6ry64y57r1n6834n/gifts).



Every time. Every time, Ellie thought they’d been backed into a corner, no bullets and no shivs, that  _ this  _ was as bad as things could get. That she had gone through enough. One day, something was going to kill her, and that moment would be kinder than the shit she went through to get there.

Joel lied with the same surety he said everything, his fingers digging into the sides of Ellie’s neck. “We like being in our own space before settling down for a rut. That’s why we were in such a rush.”

“That doesn’t really seem practical in this situation, now, does it?” Isaac responded, and his tone and eyes were so cold and clear as he continued, “Either you fuck her, or I’m sure we can find some other willing party.”

—————

Even once she presented, Ellie went months and months and months between heats. Maria was the one to explain it to her, that it took time for bodies to settle, and that was before rationing and being on the run and, you know, the whole collapse of society thing and how that might affect hormonal responses.

Joel just shut down about the whole thing. Ignored it. And in most ways, it was a blessing—no way did Ellie want to talk about her heats with him—but then they were out scouting, and Ellie didn’t mention when she felt a warmth rising in her stomach before they were even a full day out from the colony, and if Joel scented her getting wet enough to make her squirm in her saddle, he didn’t mention it, either.

Then everything went to shit. Again.

—————

They were in a tent, like that gave them any real privacy at all. They both knew it. “Fuck this,” Ellie whispered.  _ “Fuck _ this.”

Her entire body felt hot. Head stuffed up. Some wild animal part of wanted to pull away and  _ run,  _ keep going until she was safe and alone like every other time. But her legs felt numb and clumsy as Joel undid the button of her jeans and tugged them down her legs. Her panties slid down with the waistline. She wanted to reach down and readjust, but it would’ve been pointless.

Joel inhaled deeply through his nose. His mouth barely moved as he said, “Are you sure—”

“Stop,” Ellie snapped back, because it wasn’t real choice, not for either of them, but it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t  _ fair,  _ because Ellie didn’t want any of this, and she’d never done any of it with another person, and— 

When Ellie thought of girls, it’s not like she only thought of pretty, soft ones, the who mostly seemed to exist on old faded billboards now. Just a few weeks ago, Ellie had been so distracted by the sturdy hands of Alice, one of mechanics back at the dam, that her brain was most of the offline until she got the chance to lock herself in her room for a bit.

But no way would Alice’s hands have felt the way Joel’s did on her hips, the back of thighs, spreading her open. Ellie had gone through a growth spurt last winter and Joel still made her feel small and weak in comparison. She jolted when she felt a broad finger slide between her folds and just barely press in. The stretch felt right _ , _ dopamine and adrenaline flooding her brain as her pussy clenched around Joel, but she couldn’t help but think about how much it was compared to her own fingers. To what was to come.

“Ellie, baby, you have to relax,” Joel said, and Ellie wanted to laugh in his face but instead she could barely whimper.

He withdrew and brought his hands back up, skimming up her waist, just barely under her shirt, and it was enough to unblock Ellie’s throat enough to say, “Please don’t.”

“I need you to—” Joel started, his own breath was quickening. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Well, it’s a little late for that,” Ellie couldn’t help but respond, immediately feeling guilty when she saw the ripples of regret wash over Joel’s face. Her voice was soft again as she continued, “Please. Just. I want to keep my shirt on. That’s all.”

And Joel said, “Okay,” but then he leaned down, stomach to the ground, face even with Ellie, and then he leaned forward and tongued at her clit, sucking on it, and Ellie felt herself flooding outward, heat radiating between them. Her thighs squeezed reflexively, but it did nothing to displace Joel. She could feel the scratch of his beard against the soft skin of thighs, her vulva, and she hated it, hated how  _ good  _ Joel’s mouth was. Of course he was experienced. He’d had a whole life before he met Ellie and another before everything went to shit. A daughter. Of course he knew a girl’s body better than even Ellie did, in practice.

Ellie felt an elastic draw taut in her stomach then snap, legs shivering as Joel drank her in. His finger slid into her easy this time. The second made her whine, but it was still good. Great. Necessary. 

Even while some part of Ellie panicked, her hips rolled up to chase Joel as he withdrew his fingers, tugged down his own pants. He was hard and huge and Ellie was equal parts desperate and terrified, even though the former was other only thing dictating her actions.

“Ah, fuck,” Ellie gasped as the head pressed into her, stretching her farther than anything ever had before. She’d been thinking lately that getting herself off always felt better when there was something inside her, even when she’s not in heat, and she’d been scavenging, discreetly, for anything that would do the job.

Joel fucking confirmed that she was right, it felt good, so fucking good, but, fuck, this wasn’t how she wanted it at all. Wanted time to figure it out herself, maybe let Alice or someone stuff her fingers into Ellie. Thought about it a lot.

She couldn’t forget that it was Joel. The sounds of his grunts as they escaped his clenched teeth. The smell of him as he lowered himself over him, hips twitching, his nose pressed to Ellie’s neck.

When Isaac and his goons had first pinned down Ellie and Joel, he’d been thrilled. Delighted. Said how marvelous it was to stumble upon a pair with the same ideals as himself. And a horrible little tendril in the back of her mind was starting to wonder if Isaac had been right about Joel, seen something that Ellie never wanted to see.

Then Joel practically growled as his hips snapped hard a few more times, planting himself deep as he came, and Ellie could feel herself fade away as all of her pussy throbbed and fluttered along with him. 

—————

They took the longest route possible back to Jackson County, and it didn’t seem like any of Isaac’s clan was following them by the end of it.

If anyone noticed something was off, they didn’t mention it, or at least not directly.

Ellie’s next heat came within two months. Once she could think again, gratitude drowned out just about everything else.

—————

It was towards the end of summer when Joel knocked at Ellie’s door, an awkward pair of thuds. When Ellie went to let him in, he was holding a guitar in each hand: his own, worn and familiar, and another that shone even in the dim light filtering through her window.

“I, uh, know I promised you this a long time ago,” Joel said. “Figured it was time I delivered.”

Once the new guitar was in her lap, it was easier to see the marks, worn-down patches, that scarred its dark wooden body. So not new, obviously, but someone—Joel—had cared for it, fixed it up, now it was Ellie’s, just hers, whenever she wanted it.

She loved it completely. And when Joel sat next to her, played an old song by some guy called Bruce Springsteen slow enough for her to play along, reaching across to readjust the pressure of her fingers against the frets then jerking back with, “Sorry. I didn’t mean—” she replied, “No, it’s fine, I—it’s fine. Show me again.”


End file.
